Switchgrass is one of the most promising lignocellulosic bioenergy crops for North America owning to its high biomass yield and wide geographic adaptation. However, the major barrier to efficient conversion of its lignocellulose to fuel is the recalcitrant nature of the lignin-enriched cell wall which prevents enzymatic degradation and thereby increases pretreatment costs. Reducing recalcitrance in switchgrass and other biomass crops by manipulating lignin biosynthesis through the expression of key transcription factors is one strategy for increasing biofuel availability.